A Soldier in the Making
by wordstomyears
Summary: No one imagined that a girl from the Bronx would one day become known as America's sweetheart and the silver screen's golden lady. No one imagined that she would want to fight a war either. While Steve Rodgers might have his super-soldier serum, Jo Fischer needs a little bit more to prove to the world that she's a soldier in the making.


_" **Muter! Muter!** " An infant cried out. She was no older than three years of age. __"Shh, Penina, shh." A young girl's voice was heard entering the nursery. The young girl approached the crib slowly and then leaned over the side to check on the infant. It was her older sister. Less than a decade separated them in age. Yana stared down at Penina, her eyes revealing a glimmer of concern._

 _While she knew she didn't have the same healing touch as their mother, Yana knew the only way to calm her sister down was to hold her. She reached down into the crib and lifted Penina up into her arms. She shushed the infant, gently humming as she rocked Penina in her arms. Yana was still too small to be doing this for her sister but she managed to do it nonetheless. She rested her hand softly on the back of Penina's head, slowly walking around the nursery._

 _Yana made her way back to the nursery's entrance and she noticed that she had left the door ajar. She didn't mean to leave it open. At least, not at first. But the act of leaving the door ajar had allowed voices to carry. Yana wasn't supposed to hear the voices on the other side of the door but she did. She heard them._

 _And she knew they were talking about her._

 _In the kitchen of the apartment, three adults sat down at the table. There was a young couple, the parents of the girls, Solomon and Yael. Across from them sat Abraham Erskine, their long-time friend, and mentor. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the couple. " **Wann werden die Mädchen verlassen?** " Abraham questioned the two. Solomon looked to his wife before looking back at the old man. " **Heute Abend.** " He answered. _

_He didn't know it at the time that his eldest daughter was listening to him through the door. Yana tried not to make a sound as she listened from the nursery. She didn't want her parents knowing that she was betraying their trust. But she couldn't ignore what her father had just said._

 _" **Sie haben ihr gesagt?** " Abraham asked, referring to Yana. He knew their youngest daughter was too young to understand but Yana was nearly twelve years old. Solomon shook his head," **Nein.** " He said, unaware that Yana was listening to him. _

_" **Sie waren nicht Planung, mir zu sagen?** " Yana whispered to her younger sister. Penina was silent now that she was being taken care of and had little to no reaction to her older sister's words. Yana looked down at the infant before shaking her head, knowing it didn't help to confuse such a young child. She turned her attention back to the voices on the other side of the door. She heard a phone ring. _

_Yael stood up from the table and went to go answer the phone. She lifted the phone to her ear. Yael nodded her head as she listened to the person on the other end of the listen. "Okay. Alright. I will see you soon." She whispered before hanging up. Solomon studied his wife and furrowed his brows, silently asking her to confirm his suspicions. Yael nodded her head at him, confirming his thoughts. He looked over at Abraham," **Wir brauchen Sie, um fertig zu werden.** " Solomon told him. _

_While Solomon was quick to get up, the older man took his time. He wasn't in a big rush unlike Solomon was. Abraham followed the younger man out of the kitchen to the small study that Solomon was fortunate to have in such a tiny apartment. Solomon looked around his study before his eyes fell on a brown briefcase. Abraham studied the younger man with a worried expression. "Why was your wife speaking English?" Abraham decided to inquire, using the same language Yael had used earlier._

 _Solomon paused as he got his hands on his briefcase. He hadn't heard Abraham speak English in a long time, not since his days in university when he first met the older man. Solomon chuckled a little, but it held no mirth. "That is where the girls are going." He confessed. Abraham furrowed his brows,"England?" He asked. Solomon shook his head at him,"Farther." The young man corrected._

 _"America?" Abraham questioned. "New York." Solomon nodded his head._

 _Abraham couldn't fight the frown that made its way onto his face. Solomon noticed his expression,"You disapprove?" He questioned, raising both brows. "I am doing what's best for them." He argued as he got his hands back on his brown briefcase. He lifted it up and held it out to the old man. "I need you to take this." Solomon's breath was heavy as he spoke to Abraham._

 _"You do not have to do this. Not to your children." Abraham pointed out. Solomon frowned and lowered the briefcase,"Yes, I do." He stated firmly. The young man shook his head and let out another bitter laugh. "You do not understand. I am Jewish. My wife is Jewish. Our children are Jewish. How much more of this can we take before it becomes too much?" Solomon asked him. "Huh?" He shook his head._

 _"I understand, Sol. My wife is Jewish. My children are Jewish." Abraham reminded him. Solomon shook his head,"But it is not the same for you, is it? You get to be the brilliant scientist. I teach university. They do not care about me over there. I am just a dirty Yid to them." He sighed and lowered his gaze._ _"You know, all I ever wanted to be was like you. Now, I will never get the chance." Solomon realized._

 _His realization went unnoticed by Abraham, however. The old man didn't know what Solomon was afraid of, but in a few years, he would learn to understand the man's struggles._ _Abraham moved over to him, his eyes falling on the briefcase. "If your research does what you say it can do, then you will." The old man pointed out._

 _Solomon looked at the door of the study, knowing his wife was probably getting their daughters ready. "I wanted it for the both of us, you know. Not just me. Yael too. Half of the research belongs to her. More than half." He told Abraham, showing a small hint of a smile. A tear threatened to slip down his cheek but Solomon noticed it and quickly wiped it away. He shook his head, feeling defeated. Solomon looked back down to the brown briefcase._

 _"You have to take it, Abraham. If anything happens to the girls, I need to know they will be alright." Solomon turned his head over to the old man. Abraham stared at him, a little surprised by what Solomon was asking of him. "Are you sure your girls would want such a thing?" He asked. Solomon blinked, feeling unsure all of a sudden. He wasn't sure that he knew it was something Yana or Penina wanted._

 _But he knew it would keep them safe. It would keep them safe for a very long time._

 _Forever, one could say._

 _Outside of his study, Yael finished getting the girls ready. Yana packed a bag together as quickly as she could, forgetting a few things that she would later regret. Her mother got her dressed in a warm coat and hat. They waited in the kitchen for Solomon to return from his study. Yael handed Yana a pair of gloves which the young girl put on on. She held her youngest daughter in her arms, who was wrapped in a blanket for warmth. It was the best Yael could do on such a short notice._

 _Abraham and Solomon returned from the young man's study. Solomon held the brown briefcase as Abraham went to the coat hanger by the front door. He slipped on his coat and hat before turning to the family. Solomon handed over the briefcase, exchanging a nod with Abraham. The old man sent a quick wink to Yael that made her laugh lightly. Abraham's gaze finally settled on the girls. He locked eyes with Yana._

 _"_ _ **Auf Wiedersehen.** " Abraham told her before leaving out the front door. _

_Her father followed after the man. Solomon checked his watch on the way downstairs, saying his goodbyes with Abraham as they parted once leaving the building. He waited on the sidewalk and watched the old man disappear around the street corner. It would be a long time before he got to see Abraham again. Solomon wouldn't know for a long time that the next time would be the last._

 _Eventually, a car pulled up right in front of him. A well-dressed woman exited from the passenger's side. Solomon exchanged a look of familiarity with the woman. She was older than he remembered her. The last time he saw her she was but a teenager. Now she was a young woman._

 _"Yaffa." He greeted, pulling the woman into a hug. "Y_ _ou look well, **shvegerin**." He complimented. The woman hugged Solomon back before deciding to move away. "Thank you. I haven't heard that name in a long time, you know." She confessed. He blinked in surprise,"Do they call you something else in America?" Solomon asked her. _

_"Effie." She nodded her head, answering him._

 _Solomon found the change of name a little odd but he imagined she only changed it to fit in with her new life in America after leaving Germany. He looked behind him at the entrance of the building, watching as his wife came out with his two girls. Effie smiled wide with a mix of surprise and relief. She had seen her nieces in years. In fact, she hadn't even had the chance to meet her youngest niece. "She's so small." Effie commented, looking at Penina. Solomon chuckled and nodded his head,"She's three." He informed her._

 _His wife walked over, holding their youngest in one arm and holding their oldest's hand. Yana carried a small suitcase and blinked at the sight of her aunt. It had been years since she had seen Effie that she didn't even recognize her. It frightened her at first but Effie was quick to send her a smile._

 _Yana kept thinking to herself that she admired the red lipstick her aunt was wearing._

 _"_ ** _Du siehst fürchterlich aus,_ _shvester_** _ **.** " Effie pointed out as she looked at her older sister. Yael rolled her eyes and passed her youngest daughter to her husband. Solomon took Penina into his arms, shushing her now that she had started to fuss again due to being outside in the cold air. __"First time I see you in seven years and all you do is insult my appearance? You haven't changed one bit." Yael joked but her sister didn't seem to be amused by her teasing._

 _Effie met her eyes,"_ _I'm sorry it's been so long." She realized. Effie hadn't realized that it had been so many years since she had been home. The years had turned her into a fine young woman but they were starting to take their toll on her older sister. Yael was still young but she appeared worn out. Effie didn't blame her. She would be the same too if she had to part with children of her own._

 _"You made the right choice to go to America. I do not blame you." Yael assured her._ _Her words brought a smile to Effie's lips. Effie turned, looking over her shoulder at the car she had come in._ _The car was still running, the driver sitting attentively by the wheel. He noticed Effie's eyes on him and he leaned over to smile at her. Yael noticed the exchange between them and moved over to the car, letting go of Yana's hand._ _"You must be George." She said._

 _George cleared his throat and nodded his head,"That's right, ma'am." He told her. Yael turned back to her sister with a smirk on her face,"_ _ **Du hast mir gesagt nie war er so hübsch.** " Yael teased with a chuckle. George furrowed his brows in confusion. Clearly, he wasn't able to speak German. He looked to Effie for help,"What did she say?" He mouthed to his wife. Effie laughed it off nervously and looked at her sister. "Nothing. She said nothing." Effie insisted, sending Yael a dirty look that only made the woman laugh._

 _Solomon looked over at George,"You're Jewish, yes?" He asked him. George shifted his attention to the man and he nodded his head,"Yes, but I was born in the Bronx. My family immigrated from Poland back in 1901." He informed. Solomon nodded his head in approval._ _Yael looked over at her husband," **Liebling, wo ist der**... Bronx?" She asked. "New York." Solomon answered her. _

_Despite the fact he was trying to comfort his fussy daughter, Solomon shifted Penina in his arms so that he could check his watch. He looked up, showing his wrist to his wife. Yael frowned at the sight of his watch, knowing what it meant._

 _It was time for them to say goodbye._

 _"Already?" Effie asked the two of them. Solomon and Yael nodded their head at her. Effie pursed her lips and tried to keep a straight face, wishing she had gotten there sooner so she could have more time with them. Effie opened back up the passenger side door and got in, closing the door behind her. Yael opened the door to the back seat, trying to usher her older daughter into the car._

 _Yana kept her feet planted on the sidewalk, however. " **Nein, muter, nein**." Yana protested. Yael knew they didn't have the time for this, as much as it broke her heart. "_ _ **Steigen Sie in das Auto.** " Yael told her sternly. " **Nein!** " The young girl shouted. Her parents grew worried, knowing that the girls had to learn quietly if they wanted to stay safe. _

_She didn't want to be stern with her but Yana was giving Yael no choice. She took a firm hold of her daughter's shoulders and her eyes. "This is not the time for this, Yana." Her mother spoke. "You are learning with your aunt and uncle tonight. You will be going to America with your sister. Trust me, you are going to love America." Yael tried to convince her. Her young daughter only shook her head, however._

 _"I love it here." Yana argued. "With you and **foter**."_

 _Her words brought tears to her mother's eyes. Yael smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks as she squeezed Yana tightly._ _"Remember something for me, Yana." She whispered as she embraced her._

 _" **A veikher vort brekht a bein**." Yael whispered. _

_Solomon watched his wife, a sad smile appearing on his lips. "A gentle word can even break a bone." He said quietly._

 _Yael turned back at him and nodded her head. "Yes." She smiled before turning back to look at Yana. "Remember this, Yana._ _He that is slow to anger is better than the mighty. Never let bad people stop you from being a good person. Just because someone might use violence does not mean you have to." She told her._

 _"Now, please, get in the car." Yael instructed. This time, Yana listened. She climbed into the backseat of the car with her small suitcase. Solomon leaned over and passed his youngest daughter into the arms of his oldest._ _"It's your job to make sure she doesn't cry, yes?" He met Yana's arms and she nodded up at him. Solomon pressed a quick kiss to Penina's head. He then leaned over and did the same with Yana_ _._

 _He closed the door to the backseat, looking at his daughters. Yael moved to his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Solomon held her tightly in case she would no longer be able to stand up. They both knew this could be the last time they would see their daughters but both prayed that it wouldn't be. Yael looked over to the passenger side window, where her sister was watching her._ _"You will call when you reach France, yes?" Yana asked. Effie nodded her head at her,"Of course." She assured her._

 _"Goodbye,_ ** _shvester._** _" Yael told Effie before finally letting them go. The parents watched as their children drove away from them, most likely to never see them again. Yael could no longer hold back her tears and she started sobbing. Solomon embraced her, watching as the car disappeared down the street corner much like Abraham had earlier. He smoothed down his wife's hair and kissed the top of her head. "We'll see them again." He tried lying to himself but it didn't make him feel any better._

 _Yana turned and looked out the back window but she couldn't see her parents anymore. "Yana?" Penina spoke up from her sister's lap but Yana refused to look at her. She kept staring at the window, trying to catch a glimpse of her parents that were no longer in view._

 _If she had known then what was going to happen, she would've never left that night. She would've stayed. She would've stayed because she knew it hurt a lot less to be amongst the dead than it did to be amongst the survivors._

* * *

A car horn honked loudly.

Jo blinked, not realizing until the car honked at her that she had been standing in the middle of the street. "Hey, lady! Get out of the way!" The driver leaned out of the window to yell at her but stopped when she turned to look at him. His jaw dropped slightly in shock,"Hey, aren't you..." He trailed off and opened his car door. The man exited his car with a laugh, holding back traffic.

Other cars behind him seemed to honk just as loud as he had before but he paid no attention to them. "You aren't– you couldn't be–" He stuttered. Jo looked at the man and flashed him a dazzling smile,"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She said, laughing it off. The man nearly swooned, however. "Oh, you are, aren't you? I knew it! You're Jo Fischer! The Jo Fischer!" He exclaimed.

Cars continued to honk behind him. "Shut up! I'm talking to a movie star!" He turned his head to yell at the traffic behind his car. Other drivers and pedestrians began to notice Jo as well, which brought a worried expression onto her face. She didn't want to attract a large crowd and stop traffic for three hours _again_. The first two times were exhausting enough.

"Miss Fischer! Miss Fischer!" A familiar voice yelled from across the street. Jo watched as her agent sprinted towards her, entirely out of breath. She stared at the man with wide eyes. "Now, who told you it was a good idea to work yourself up into such a frenzy?" She asked him. "Why– why did you run off?" Her agent countered.

She looked at the man before rolling her eyes,"Honestly, Willie... you worry too much. I'm fine." Jo insisted with a sigh and crossed the street. Willie turned his head to check on the crowd she had gathered,"Nothing to see here, folks!" He yelled weakly before following her onto the sidewalk. "You didn't have to run off like that." Willie pointed out. She rolled her eyes at the man,"You didn't have to take me to that audition." She said and continued walking down the street.

He blinked at her,"I didn't have to take you to the audition? I'm sorry, but what do you pay me for again?" He said sarcastically as he tried his best to keep up with her. Jo moved surprisingly fast for a woman in heels. She let out a huff as she powered down the street. "That's not the kind of audition I asked for." She pointed out. "It's for a war movie! You said it yourself that you wanted to help out our boys overseas." He mentioned. Jo rolled her eyes,"That's not what I meant." She told him. Willie sped up his pace,"But this is the perfect way for you to do that– Jo! Jo!" He finally caught up with her and moved in front of her before she could walk away from him again.

Willie breathed in and out in a hurry to catch his breath. "Jo– you see– I'm only trying to do– what's best– just– _Look_." He began, getting a hold of his breath again. "You said you wanted more auditions in New York. These are the kind of films being produced nowadays. If you want to film something else you can move back to California but you're the one who told me that you wanted to be back here because it's your home." Willie reminded her. She pursed her lips together and took off her sunglasses.

Jo met his eyes,"I'm still mad at you." She said quietly. He smiled at her a little,"I rather you be mad at me than be out of a job. Now, tell me, who's my starlet?" Willie grinned at her. She gave him a look, putting back on her sunglasses. She stared at him coldly,"I'm your starlet." She deadpanned. He furrowed his brows at her,"You know, you're a whole lot nicer when there are cameras around." Willie noticed.

"Really?" She asked as they began walking down the street together.

* * *

" _Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world._ " An announcer greeted the crowds of people who began to gather over the speakers. Jo looked around the pavilion, finding it hard to be impressed by what she saw. She knew that most of the things were fake. Nothing quite seemed to be what it claimed to be. She was being escorted around by her agent, feeling overdressed compared to the regular people in attendance.

She crinkled her nose,"You know, Willie, when you said you were taking me somewhere grand tonight I imagined the ballet. Or the opera. Not this." Jo said as she looked around. People were noticing her and recognizing her from her films but at least they weren't making a scene. She had to sign many autographs that night, however. Willie gave her a look, admiring her attire. "Well, you're certainly dressed for the opera." He teased.

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "Look!" She heard a whisper and looked around to see that a group of young boys were staring at her. They were barely teenagers and yet they were all gawking at her. She frowned a little but then she noticed one of the boys who was smaller than the others. His friends noticed that her attention had turned to him and she saw that they looked rather shocked to see the little guy was getting the attention. An idea came to her head and she sent the short boy a wink. His friends exploded into laughter and compliments, patting the short boy's back with encouragement.

Willie noticed her actions and gave her a smile,"You know, Jo, you're real sweet for an ice princess." He told her. She raised a brow at him,"I don't know why you sound so surprised. I'm America's sweetheart." She pointed out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" A female announcer onstage introduced the main event. Willie looked through the crowd and deciding to link arms with Jo. "Come on, Miss Fischer." He said and pulled her towards the crowd. "Willie, I'm really not comfortable with this–" Jo protested but stopped as soon as she saw the man come out onstage. He pulled the female announcer in for a kiss which made Jo crinkle her nose's a little.

Mr. Stark was a ladies' man, no doubt.

"I love you, Howard!" A woman screamed from the audience. Jo furrowed her brows in confusion, the crowd were screaming at him as if was Clark Gable. While Jo could see the likeness between the King of Hollywood and Howard Stark, she would hardly compare him to Clark Gable. She had met Clark Gable, after all.

Howard Stark took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen," He began,"What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" The man asked the audience. Jo heard gasps from all around her but she kept a straight face as she watched the man onstage. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy." Howard told one of his female helpers as he prepared for the demonstration.

"With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that." Howard said, starting up the machine. The car hummed before lifting slowly off of the stage. Everyone stared in awe and Jo had to admit, even she was impressed. She smiled a little as she stared at the hovering car. "I'll be damned." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the car started to spark and it crashed onto the ground sending a gasp through the audience. Howard tried laughing the failure off,"I did saw a few years, didn't I?" He addressed the audience and people applauded him. Howard let out a relieved but nervous chuckle, surprised people still applauded.

Jo leaned over to Willie,"I want to meet him. Can you see what you can do?" She asked him. Willie was shocked she was actually taking interest in something but didn't argue with it. "You want to meet Howard Stark? Of course. Of course! I'll see what I can do." He nodded his head eagerly as he set out into the crowd. Jo chuckled a little as she watched him leave.

While she had expected a little wait for him, Jo never expected Willie to take so long. She stayed where she was, however, not wanting to lose him in case he was to return in any second. Jo looked around at the crowd. Some people took notice of her. Some people didn't. She had expected more people to come up to her and ask for autographs but she only met a few.

It was boring, mostly, until her eye caught someone. He must've been a sergeant by the way he was dressed and there was no doubt in her mind that it was his last night before being shipped off to the front due to the fact he was with two girls. Only a soldier's last night of freedom would be spent like that. The sergeant felt her eyes on her and he turned his head to look at her.

They met eyes for a moment before one his dates tugged him along.

She felt a little weird after that encounter, almost as if she knew she'd see him again. Jo turned her head and noticed Willie amongst the crowd again. He walked over, accompanied by the very man she wanted to meet. "Mr. Stark, I'd like you to meet–" Willie started but Howard raised his hand to stop him. "No introduction needed. I'd recognize the Joanne Fischer anywhere." Howard winked at Jo. She wasn't very impressed by his charms but she was impressed by his work. She looked over at Willie,"Thank you for making the introduction, Willie. I can take it from here." She told him.

"Are you sure–"

"You heard the woman. She can take it from here. I'm sure you can leave her alone for one night and she'd be just fine." Howard gave her another dashing smile. Jo blinked at Howard before looking back at Willie. "Normally, I'm used to men I don't agree with but– I agree with Mr. Stark." She admitted, surprised those words were coming out of her mouth. Willie smirked at her and then looked over at Howard. As her agent, he already saw the positive media coverage they could get from this. As her friend, Willie was just excited she was finally hanging out with a man other than him.

Willie patted Howard's shoulder,"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And watch yourself, she only dresses like an angel." He joked before parting ways with the two.

Howard watched the man leave before looking over at Jo. "So, tell me, what wouldn't he do?" He asked her. She smirked lightly,"Kiss me." She answered him. He met her eyes,"And here I was, under the impression that America's sweetheart would be coy." Howard smiled at her. She pursed his lips together,"I'm only coy in the movies." Jo explained.

"Hm." He replied, studying her for a long moment. Howard examined her features. There was no question when it came to her beauty but Jo was much more unique than any other woman he had met before. "Why did you want to meet me, Miss Fischer?" Howard questioned. She looked at him up and down before meeting his eyes. "I guess I just wanted to see for myself if the genius inventor was a man or an act." She admitted.

He narrowed his eyes at her words, not expecting her to have said that. Howard's smile dissolved as he looked at her seriously. "And your conclusion?" He asked, uncertain of her answer. Jo's smile showed a hint of shyness as she looked away from him. She looked out at the crowd,"I think... I think you're more comfortable with people believing it's an act. Everything's easier when it's... fake." Her voice had grown quiet enough that he had to lean in to hear her over the number of people around them.

"You still want that kiss, Miss Fischer?" Howard asked softly. She turned to look at him before smirking,"I never kiss a man if he hasn't taken me out first." Jo revealed which made Howard roll his eyes a little at how she played him. He nodded his head,"If I take you out, you're going to have to start calling me Howard." He mentioned.

Jo chuckled lightly as she shook her head,"Oh, Mr. Stark." She turned to look at him,"I never call people by their first names, I'm much more fond of nicknames." She explained. Jo held out her hand to him which he was quick to take. "If you take me out, how 'bout I call you Howie and you can call me Jo?" She asked him. Howard smiled, a little surprised by her and nodded his head. "I'm fine by that, Jo." He told her.

She gave him a look,"You haven't taken me out yet, Mr. Stark." Jo reminded. "Well, I don't see you doing anything else right now. Shall we?" Howard asked her, bringing her hand in to kiss it softly.

"Willie warned you I only dress like an angel but I think he should've warned me you only dress like a gentleman." Jo teased briefly before nodding her head. She chuckled as he led her away from the crowd.

* * *

By the end of the night, Jo never expected herself to be laughing wild on the way back to Howard's hotel room. She was never a woman to giggle at a man's words unless she was in public and there were cameras and reporters watching her every move. Even though Jo hated to admit it, Howard Stark knew how to romance a lady.

They entered the lobby of the hotel and Jo had to pause to look around. It was a beautiful hotel, no doubt one of the most expensive hotels in Manhattan. Jo had her arms linked with Howard as she walked through the lobby towards the elevators. "Tell me, Howie, were you always rich?" Jo asked him. Howard laughed before shaking his head,"Far from." He admitted. She looked over at him,"Are you from New York?" She questioned. He nodded his head at her which made her smile. "Me too." She told him.

He pressed the button for the elevator, chuckling a little at Jo's behavior. "I think you might have had a little too much champagne at dinner, Miss Fischer." Howard commented. She laughed at him and shook her head as the doors opened. She entered the elevator,"I don't know what you're talking about. And please, Howie, it's Jo– call me Jo." She told him. Howard held himself back from laughing too much at her, knowing better. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed for letting herself have fun. He could tell that she needed it.

"When we get up to my room, I'm giving myself a nightcap and I'm giving you some water and an aspirin. Then we'll call it a night. You can take the bed." He said, pressing the button for his floor. "Oh, Howie, you don't have to do that for me. What a gentleman." She complimented. "I thought you said I only dress like a gentleman." Howard pointed out.

She smirked up at him,"I did say that, didn't I?" She chuckled. "Though I must admit– sometimes... you look like a gentleman too. What do you say, Howie? Can you kiss like a gentleman?" Jo asked him. "Joanne–" Howard began but she leaned over and cut him off by pressing her lips against his. He knew she was intoxicated but she kissed him like she wasn't at all.

Only after a few moments did he realize that there wasn't as much alcohol on her breath as she had him to believe.

Howard pulled away from the kiss and chuckled in realization. "You said you finished the bottle–" He began but she caught him off with her laughter. Jo grinned at him,"I had to make sure you weren't going to take advantage of me. I asked the waiter to take the bottle back while you were in the bathroom so that when you came back I could tell you I finished it." She explained, adjusting his bowtie. "Thanks for letting me have the bed, by the way." Jo added with a sly smile.

"You are an extraordinary woman." Howard had to admit, she amazed him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him,"What do you say we share the bed tonight?" He asked her before pulling her into another kiss. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her with purpose.

The elevators doors dinged as they were opened to his floor.

"There you are, I was about to leave–" Abraham stopped midsentence when he noticed Howard was occupied. It wasn't the first time the old man had caught his fellow scientist with yet another woman but never before did Abraham vividly recognize any of the women Howard has been with. He reached up to adjust his glasses, checking to see if he was still wearing them and his eyes hadn't deceived him.

Abraham studied the couple as they moved away from each other. His eyes weren't on Howard, however. They were on the woman he was with. They were on Jo.

"Yana?" Abraham asked, almost sure of the answer.


End file.
